lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
A Gordo Story
A Gordo Story is the twenty fifth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Parker, a girl that Gordo likes, turns down his offer to go with him to the school dance because of his height. Matt has to write a school report on his ancestors but he makes his report sound quite "interesting". Plot Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Ethan Craft are playing a little basketball (and doing a lot of trash-talkin'!) when Parker McKenzie comes by to watch. After Gordo gets his last shot stuffed by Ethan, Parker comes over to talk, and it looks like she's got her eye on Gordo. He surprises Lizzie and Miranda by saying he might ask Parker out to the upcoming dance. Later at the Digital Bean, though, he's hesitating until Lizzie and Miranda encourage him to do it. When he does ask Parker, she simply tells him, "I can't." Lizzie asks her why she turned Gordo down and Parker is blunt: he's short. He might be a nice enough guy to hang out with, but she doesn't want to go out with a short guy. Gordo overhears this and is obviously devastated. He leave the Digital Bean, leaving behind his two friends, who don't feel very good, either. At school the next day, Lizzie and Miranda are still concerned. Gordo stumbles onto the scene wearing a pair of new (high-heeled) cowboy boots, claiming he's OK with what happened with Parker. But when Miranda blurts out that Parker is going to the dance with Ethan, his mood turns glum. He accuses Miranda and Lizzie of "buying into the whole 'tall guy' thing." Later Gordo talks to Mr. Dig, telling him that his shortness never used to bother him before, but now he can't stop thinking about it. Mr. Dig tries to tell him that once his height stops mattering to him, it won't matter to anyone else he cares about. Gordo stops by Lizzie's house and apologizes for saying she was part of the problem; he realizes the problem is within himself. Lizzie assures him that she and Miranda like him just the way he is. Gordo asks Lizzie to go to the dance with him, and after a few short jokes, she agrees. At the dance, Gordo is there with two "dates," Lizzie and Miranda. They watch Parker out on the dance floor, looking like she's afraid she'll get hit by one of Ethan's flailing limbs while he's doing his spastic dancing. Parker comes over and apologizes to Gordo for the way she treated him, realizing she'd have been better off going to the dance with him. She asks Gordo for a dance, and Miranda and Lizzie agree to let him. Miranda goes out on the floor too, to dance with Ethan. That leaves Lizzie alone--and suddenly feeling very empty inside. Meanwhile, Matt has to do a report on his family's ancestors, but he's disappointed to find out that the McGuire relatives were pretty dull ones, especially compared to Lanny's family tree. So Matt cooks up a preposterous family history, starting with George Washington and going through Davy Crockett and Elvis. Lanny sees right through this silliness and stops talking to Matt. ("How can he tell?" asks his Dad.) Trivia *The clapboard seen on the blooper reel at the end of the show gives the date of production as January 17, 2002. That means this episode didn't premiere on television until thirteen months after it was filmed. *At the Digital Bean, Lizzie is wearing a tank top which says "Pacific Hills Track." It's possible that it's from Pacific Hills School in West Hollywood, CA. *In one of the Toon Lizzie segments, Gordo is represented by an animated robot. He was also represented this way in the episodes "Gordo's Bar Mitzvah," "Dear Lizzie," and "The Gordo Shuffle." *In one scene, Matt can be seen using a Gateway notebook computer. It can also be seen in "Inner Beauty." *When Matt is talking to his parents in the kitchen, Sam McGuire is shown peeling a potato. In the first shot quite a bit of skin is missing from it, but in the next one the potato somehow has more skin than before. This inconsistency goes on throughout the scene. Although it may be that as Sam turns the potato one portion has more of the skin missing. *When Gordo was about to take the last shot in the pick-up basketball game at the beginning of the episode, the scoreboard timer reads 0.8, then in the wide shot it is showing 9:58, but the next shot has the scoreboard at 0.0. *When Matt said that he's a descendant of Davy Crockett, a kid in class asks how that's possible since Crockett died in the Battle of the Alamo. In fact, Crockett had children, and there are still living descendants. Music *"I Wish" by Skee-Lo. It's played during a dream sequence in which Gordo imagines himself being tinier and tinier. *"Have a Nice Life" by singer/actress Dana Dawson. It's heard during the school dance scenes. Category:Season 2